Playlist:Naruto:IPod Shuffle
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: playlist of songs for naruto characters and couples. I will take requests on couples/characters/songs. I'm not picky so let me know on any ideas, I'm open minded. I should be working on other things, but I have writers' block. rated k through teen.
1. Speechless NaruHina

**NaruHina**

**P.O.V. Hinata  
**

**"Speechless" by The Veronicas**

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life  
Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you  
I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life  
You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you  
You leave me speechless (the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless (it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

33333333333333333

A.N.- Ugh. I hate how the document came out. It doesn't look right. But I love the song. Next is SasuSaku. I take requests!


	2. Longshot SasuSaku

**SasuSaku**

**p.o.v. Sakura**

**"Long Shot" by: Kelly Clarkson **

I felt it  
The wire touched my neck  
And then someone pulled it tighter  
I never saw it coming  
I started to black out and  
Then someone said good morning  
I took it as a warning  
I should have seen it coming  
So now I'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not I  
Don't think we saw it coming  
It's all adding up to something  
That asks for some involvement  
That asks for a commitment  
I think I see it coming  
If we step out on that limb  
My heartbeat beats me senselessly  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me  
I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability  
In all probability

It's a long shot but I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it there's no chance'  
Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

I realize that there is all this doubting  
Things we're both scared about that but  
We'll never see them coming  
Throw caution to the wind and  
We'll see what way it's blowing  
And into this fully knowing  
We'll never see it coming  
Until it's much too close to stop

It's a long shot and I say why no  
tIf I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it there's no chance'  
Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction  
And you fit my description  
I never saw you coming  
But we'll make it

It's a long shot and I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it there's no chance'  
Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

You didn't expect this  
Oh you never saw me coming  
You didn't expect this  
Oh you never saw this coming

I take a long shot  
I take a long shot, shot, shot, shot  
'Cause you're the best I got  
Oh I'm taking this chance on you baby  
I'm taking this chance on you baby  
I'm taking this chance

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.- Love. This. Song. I'm not sure that it's really sasusaku though. Ohz well. Review? Next up, KibaIno.


	3. Come Here InoKiba

**Ino-Kiba**

**Pov- Ino**

**"Come Here" by: Kelly Clarkson (?)**

Dark hair, such a sexy smile..  
sweet lips ooh how I wish they were mine..  
Falling and I cant catch my breath,  
Dont leave me hanging here by myself...  
Ohhhhhhhh noooo..  
Ohhhhhh..

Tension.. oooh it's rising...  
I see you looking at me and  
I think I like it..  
I feel bad, cause I know I shouldnt..  
But I dont care..  
Take me, Take Me,  
take me there...  
I see you and I ,  
I lose control.. yeahhh..  
Boy, I crave for you like a beggar needs a home..  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Well, come here,  
dont waste my time darlin'  
I ain't into games, unless we're both playing..  
well come here..  
Dont make me chase you darlin' well come here, come here..  
Come, come, come, come, come here  
Come, come, come, come, come over here  
Come, come, come, come, come here  
Boy, come here, come here...  
Well, come here, dont waste my time, honey  
I ain't into games, unless we're both playing.. well come here..  
Dont make me chase you darlin' well come here, come here..

Come, come, come, come, come here  
Come, come, come, come, come over here  
Come, come, come, come, come here  
Boy, come here, come here, yeeaaaahh

)()()()()()()()()()()(

A.N.- That song is so simple. Next song is...NejiTen. I think.


End file.
